Amortentia
by LeahAlizee
Summary: Después de haber quedado en deuda con un amigo, Isshin tiene la posibilidad de pagarla, cuidando a una joven chilena de raíces alemanas, estableciendo así una amistad y de pasión con la gente que la rodea, pero cuidado, nadie aparenta ser lo que en realidad es
1. Chapter 1

A una de las gemelas Kurosaki había ciertas preguntas que la atormentaban desde ya hace seis meses, no es como si los demás se diesen cuenta de ello, si no mas bien dicho, empezaba a relucir cada vez que entraba cierto hombre de descendencia mexicana, no es como si desconfiasen de el, claramente, le tenia un gran aprecio personal a parte de ser uno de sus mejores amigos de su hermano mayor, pero, últimamente había algo sobre ese hombre de gran tamaño que no la dejaba dormir, era la atención especial que le dedicaba a una de sus amigas y no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones al respecto.

Ya habían pasado mas de tres años, desde que una joven de Chile, con raíces alemanas se paseaba por aquella casa como si fuese la suya propia, pero no era ningún problema para los dueños de la casa, Ichigo al principio se mostró desconfiado de la presencia de la Peliblanca pero pronto vio como la joven un año mayor que las gemelas le dio una lección que nunca olvidaría con facilidad. Según Isshin solo cumplía con una deuda que le había echo a un amigo, después de que ese amigo muriese en su trabajo, pero nadie lo había olvidado, un militar con honor, Karin pensaba que, debió ejercer mucha influencia al verlo llorar cuando la nueva joven cruzaba la puerta con las maletas.

— _Se parece tanto a el, es como ver su viva imagen de joven. —_

Claro esta, que nadie se tragaba aquel comentario, ¿Ella, parecerse a un hombre? ¡Por favor! Tenia unas impresionantes curvas y pechos, que no se asemejaban a los suyos que eran tan pequeños pero tampoco eran tan grandes como los que había visto en las mujeres que formaban parte de la amistad de su hermano mayor, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba una? ¿Matsumoto Rangiku? ¡Esa tenia melones de delantera! Bueno, sigamos concentrando en la muchacha de raíces alemanas, sus ojos eran de un color celeste, tan claro pero tan profundo que te daba la idea que podía mirar a través de uno mismo, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío a penas tomo contactos con ellos.

Su altura era enorme, claro esta, era mas grande que cualquier mujer de su edad que había visto, pero tampoco como el mismo Chad, oh, ¿Qué tenia aquel hombre que volvió a ocupar el rincón en su mente?, a si, ahora parecía vivir en su casa, según Ichigo era solo era para un proyecto de su instituto, ¡Pero parecía que traba con el todos los días! Ya era considerado raro que su hermano no volviese con el gigante a cenar a casa, pero lo importante aquí, era que al parecer o Karin era la única que lo notaba, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para _acercarse_ a la Peliblanca.

Una vez, lo había pillado tal vez demasiado cerca del uno al otro, habían dejado a solas a las gemelas y a Leah (La alemana) con aquel gigante para que le ayudase a estudiar. Por suerte era sábado, así que nadie le daría mucha importancia que se quedara despierta hasta tan tarde por temas de estudio, Yuzu dormía plácidamente en el sofá con ella, por unos minutos juro, ver a Leah, sentada entre las piernas del grande, mientras preguntaba sobre la materia en concreto pero este parecía estar mas maravillado viendo el cuello de la joven al descubierto. Pero pronto cerro los ojos para volver a dormirse, si no fuese por eso, le parecía divertido ahora, en la hora del almuerzo en el Instituto de Karakura, como Yuzu la miraba atónita y Leah casi se atraganta con el pedazo de almuerzo, dejando caer los palillos al suelo de la azotea visiblemente roja al escuchar aquella pregunta.

— _¿Qué relación tienes con Chad? —_

Tenia que agregar que el grupo de amistad de su hermano y el también estaban almorzando allí por mera costumbre, pero divididos en dos grupos, las gemelas con la Peliblanca de ojos azules en una esquina y los mayores en la otra esquina, el grupo rebelde, según Yuzu parecía estar entretenido por la charla o pelea entre Uryu y Renji.

— Solo somos amigos. — Fue su respuesta mientras respiraba con normalidad intentando recuperarse del susto, parecía tabú haberle preguntado eso a ella. Yuzu al notar el cambio de atmósfera de agradable a tensión, tuvo que cambiar rápidamente de tema, de algún modo, se sentía obligado a ello y Karin, no pudo evitar agradecérselo mentalmente. — ¡N-ne! Karin. Según lo que me entere, estas intentando abrir un grupo de fútbol femenino. — Sin poder evitarlo, apunto con los palillos al rostro a la mujer de su misma edad. — ¡Si!, ¡Leah y yo tenemos planeado abrirlo!, esta vez el director no podrá quejarse. —

Ahora fue el turno de Leah comentar, cosa que hizo que las Kurosaki estallasen en una risa potente, que no paso desapercibido para los mayores. Con los palillos en los dedos, simulando ser un jugador de fútbol pegando a una pelota imaginaria, mientras frunce el ceño de manera chistosa sin poder evitar soltar su acento alemán. — ¡Oj Mädchen! ¡Ya me esta dando pena ese director! Si no acepta, ya le pegaré yo una pelota en el culo. ¡Ya me gustaría ver su reacción! —

Por el otro lado, Rukia, juro haber escuchado al Sado susurrar;

— _Pero que boca mas santa. —_

_Unos momentos después Leah estornudo._

— _¿Te has resfriado Leah? —_

La mencionada negó la cabeza, mirando a la mas sensible de las gemelas. — No cre ... — No pudo terminar la frase, escuchando su nombre siendo llamado, un joven de cabellos negros, bastante atractivo, se acercaba a las jóvenes, Yuzu y Karin sonrieron con aquella sonrisa traviesa típica de ellas, Leah no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sospechar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Leah. ... Quería preguntarte. — Leah que en aquellos momentos no era alguien que tenia paciencia, tuvo que sentir como Yuzu le enterraba las uñas en el brazo por si se atrevía a rechazarlo. ¡Quien lo haría! ¡Era todo un bombón! Pero Leah, parecía que la musa de los amores nunca le lanzaría una flecha amorosa, pero quien sabe, quizás ya lo _había echo._

Soltando una maldición mentalmente, mientras se mordía los labios para no soltar un quejido doloroso. — Quería preguntarse, si querías venir ... digo, si quieres irnos juntos a tu casa, ¡N-no digo nada pervertido! —

_Crack_

Los mayores parecieron atragantarse con la comida, mientras miraban confundidos a un Chad que había partido a la mitad su bento y a un Ichigo que parecía haber quebrado sus palillos, este ultimo, no fue una gran sorpresa, ya que la extranjera parecía formar ahora parte de la familia Kurosaki, pero por parte de Chad ...

— ¡Oh, ella aceptara gustosa! ¿Verdad Leah? — Para Leah no paso desapercibido la mirada amenazante de Yuzu, asintiendo con la cabeza, dando así a entender que iría, el joven se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero parecía que las menores no se daban cuenta de algo, estupefactos los mayores vieron como Ichigo se sentaba al lado de Chad, el cual parecía que sus manos temblaban ante una mala noticia. — ¿Que? — Al recibir el tono amenazante de Ichigo, volvieron rápidamente a sus tareas anteriores, no estaban seguro de lo que paso ahora, pero si de algo estaban seguros, Ichigo, haría puré al joven inocente que se atrevió a invitar a una de la personas que consideraba como una hermana. Tarde o temprano.

—

En fin, lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero quería saber si les gusto, para poder continuarla. 3

¡LeaAlizee fuera!


	2. ¿Celos? Dan miedo

Kenpachi Zaraki, bastaba que pronunciar aquel nombre y la escuela entera temblaba, esta había sido testigo de sus destrozos y peleas hace un buen tiempo. Cosa que hace dos años había ingresado como profesor de educación física y al parecer cierto director no parecía caer en cuenta de su carácter tan explosivo. Bastaba con una mirada y ya estabas colgado en la puerta con la camisa enganchada a esta y sin ropa. Los que tenían suerte de escapar se volvían sus muñecas, teniendo que cumplir sus ordenes o si no, hacia que reprobases la materia y de algún modo, se las ingeniaba para que repitieses el curso. Por ende, las noticias sobre ese Profesor viajaban como el mismo viento y esta vez no era la excepción.

— ¡Dame una jodida razón para tener que seguir tus ordenes! — Leah lo apuntaba con el dedo, casi echa una furia, mientras un atónito Zaraki la miraba directo aquellos ojos que parecían destellar fuego, aquel comportamiento sin miedo hacia su persona hizo que una sonrisa se plantase en su rostro, tenia un conejito interesante delante de el. — Soy tu profesor. ¿No te queda claro? — Un gruñido, hizo que los jóvenes desviasen ahora su atención a la peliblanca de anteojos. — ¿¡Ah!? ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por que tengo que rellenar estos papeles por ti, cuando se suponen que son su trabajo? — Le arrojo los papeles a la cara, ahora las cabezas se desviaron a un Kenpachi, el cual parecía a punto de explotar. — ¡Leah Domine, estas castigada, después de clases te quedaras a ayudarme a limpiar el gimnasio! — Un pisotón fue su respuesta. — ¡Como sea! — Tomando los papeles, para después largarse de allí, ante esa reacción, el profesor tuvo la idea que posiblemente hubiese ganado aquella discusión.

— Sera una tarde interesante. — Aquel comentario, traumo a casi todos los que estaban presentes, mientras Leah se acomodaba sus gafas de marco rojizo, apretando los puños arrugando aquellos papeles con una evidente furia, tenia que admitir que haber iniciado aquella discusión tenia sus pros y contras-

_Positivo: _

_No tener que ordenar las cosas. — Ahorrarse la discusiones entre Isshin y Ichigo — Podría descansar de las sensaciones de entrenamiento que le daba Karin para el nuevo club, que por cierto consiguieron abrirlo._

_Negativo:_

_Limpiar — Soportar a Kenpachi Zaraki — Cumplir ordenes._

— ¡Leah! — La joven dio un salto, teniendo que sujetar sus lentes para que no cayeran contra el suelo. ¡Ah, mierda! lo había olvidado por completo. — Te estaba buscando, ¿Ahora podremos irnos? — Tuvo la extraña sensación que algo o alguien los estaba viendo.

— Lo siento, Takao. — Pudo ver el cambio repentino de felicidad a tristeza en el rostro. tuvo la sensación, que la mirada amenazante se tranquilizo. — Zaraki-sensei me acaba de castigar. Posiblemente podemos quedar otro día. — Allí estaba aquella sensación de muerte, nuevamente.

**En ese mismo momento:**

— ¡Ichigo! — Un peli azul intentaba captar la atención de su amigo, aunque en un esfuerzo en vano. — ¡Es necesario espiarla? —

Paso de largo su cometario, mirando a la joven, como se retiraba al salón de clases, saliendo después de aquella sala con su bolso, Uryu, se vio obligado a callarse de lanzarle insultos, cuando la peliblanca paso saludando amablemente con su mano. Desde un par de meses atrás, el comportamiento repentino de Leah, tenia preocupado a muchos, parecía estar mas metida en su mundo de costumbre, poco a poco, unas ojeras se estaban haciendo visibles debajo de sus ojos.

**Donde Leah:**

Dándose el lujo de detenerse, antes de llevar a la oficina de Zaraki, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Limpiándolas, solo causo que fluyesen mas. Sin darle importancia a la puerta que se habría frente a ella y un atónito Uryu, intento consolarla con sus brazos, dándole así un brazo cálido.

— ¿Se puede saber lo que están asiendo? — La voz conocida hizo que la sangre se le helase, repentinamente. Uryu miro al gigante, extrañado ante su repentino tono de amenaza. — Consolándola, no se que ocurrió, pero supongo que debe ser algo malo. —

La continuación, dejo helada a la de gafas, Chad había tomado al hombre, de menor estatura por la camisa elevándolo. — Si claro. Leah. No es la primera vez que esto sucede. ¿Acaso me estas engañando con este tipo? — What? ¡Alto hay! Frunció el ceño mientras solo escuchaba. ¿Ella engañarlo? ¡Ni de broma!, pero, ¿A que se refería que eso ya había sucedido antes? ¡Ah claro! ¡No era la única vez que Uryu la consolaba abrazándola! ¿Acaso el creía?

— ¿Por ... por que debería? ¡Tu eres el único que me estas ignorando!, ¡Ya ni siquiera pareces quererme! ¡Siempre me dejas sola! —

_Algo hico click en la mente de Uryu y Chad, al ver a la joven mirando a mares, con la vox furiosa y temblando._

Zaraki miraba la escena con boca abierta. — Okey. Aquí si pasa de todo. — Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo.


End file.
